As with other electronics applications, electronics for self-propelled munitions has trended toward miniaturization. Reductions in mass and volume of fuze assemblies, including without limitation so-called “safe and arm” assemblies, consequently enable a larger mass and volume of one or more of explosive, propellant, and other electronics (e.g., communication and guidance system), for a volume available for a self-propelled projectile. Use of solid state electronics has increased both sophistication of function and reliability of safe and arm assemblies, but presents challenges in packaging in terms of required mechanical support structure and inter-component wiring, as well as in assembly of such packaging. Conventional packaging for such applications may be of unacceptable size and require specialized components and structural features which add weight and complexity without enhancing functionality.